A turbine generator employs a rotating shaft to transform mechanical motion into electrical power. Torsional oscillations may be induced in the shaft by fluctuating loads coupled with the generator. A fluctuating load (e.g., an electrical arc furnace) can cause rapid transients in electrical power on generators, which can act to induce various levels of torsional oscillations in a rotating shaft of the generator. The timing of these transients can at times be such that otherwise small torsional oscillations can be reinforced and built-up into torsional oscillations of considerable amplitude. Attempts to dampen such torsional oscillations have been made in the past. These attempts have involved filtering and leveling the loads powered by the generator in order to lessen an amplitude of any load transients as well as to lessen the repetitive nature of such transients.